supers_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Zuko
Zuko is currently attending his first year at Supers High as a transfering sophmore. He is played by TristaDin. Powers Zuko is a firebender (so fire manipulation) and will later be able to turn into a dragon. He is also highly stealthy, skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and skilled in dual swords. Personality Zuko has calmed down considerably from how he used to be, but he is still pretty much a ball of angst. Zuko is often soft-spoken and awkward in social situations, but he'll stick up for the underdog and oppressed. He isn't too fond of people who remind him of his familiy members, however (unless you remind him of his uncle). In cases of blame, Zuko will always take too much of it upon himself, truly believing he deserves it. Still, he manages to fight past it. You can't keep him down, no matter what. Zuko also believes that most people know the reasoning behind his scar and banishment, and so all of his social interactions are tainted by this assumption. However, because of the high amount of dragon blood he holds Zuko is feircly loyal to those whom he considers his people regardless of the fact he believes they think him unworthy of honor. He takes his heritage and duty very seriously, and will do anything to help those he views as his people. That same loyalty gets transferred to his friends, once people get past Zuko's barriers and stick around long enough to become friends. History Long ago, the world was overrun by 'benders'. The Children of Agni were different, however, because instead of merely being taught by the spirts or spirit-blessed animals, they are directly decended from them. Some dragons are able to gain human form, and these interbred with humans to form the Fire Nation. Unfortunately, several decades later the Diciples of Amon arose and set out with the task of elliminating all benders, nearly suceeding before the remaining benders went underground. In the present day, the benders are still underground, deeper than even the criminal underworld, in a sub-layer they refer to as 'magma'. A war is being fought between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation, which is slowly entering into control of the criminal underworld under leadership of the current Fire Lord. One day, the council wanted to sacrifice firebenders in a pointless scuffle with the Earth Kingdom and a twelve-year-old Zuko spoke out against it. The general who had made the plan challenged him, and as a Dragon-Child Zuko could not refuse. Yet the plan's ultimate supporter was the Fire Lord, and so Zuko turned around during the duel to face his own father. When Zuko refused to fight him, his father burned him and stripped him of all honor, banishing him from the Fire Nation forever. After that Zuko wandered around, finding pockets of Fire Nation people and helping them in whatever ways he could. The Diciples of Amon were still at large, and Zuko did all in his power to protect those of his people that were being hunted down. Those in whom the gift of firebending asserted itself Zuko taught how to control their powers, and how to fight off those that would kill them. Because it is his people that are his first priority, Zuko's self-imposed mission hasn't always kept him on the right side of the law. Because of this, Zuko has been in jail a few times and got himself on a hero's watch list. Fearing he might turn out like his father after hearing how for some reason, he'd been so dishonorable that not even the Fire Lord could stand to keep him and banished him the recruiter for Supers High came to Zuko with an ultimatum. He could either go to Supers High, or go to jail. And so Zuko is now at Supers High, attempting to survive. Having made a few tentative friends already, though, things are looking up for the first time in a long while. Relationships The Fire Lord - Zuko's father. They have a mutual hatred at this point. Ursa - Zuko's mother. As of right now, Zuko believes her to be dead. Azula - Zuko's little sister, whom he fears and hates, though he will always mourn the fact that they never had a good brother/sister relationship. Iroh - Zuko's uncle, and the only living member of the family he truly loves. Rex - Zuko's roommate at Supers High. The boy seems nice enough. Jim - sharing many similarities, Zuko considers him a possible friend. Merida - sharing a love of weapons, Zuko likes the redhead. She's also helping him pass Batle Strategy class, so he's very happy to know her. Jericho - Zuko admires how the boy doesn't let his disability get in the way. Not friends yet, but possibly if they keep getting paired up in class. Belle - after the librarian allows him in after hours, Zuko can't help but like her. They share a love of books. Vidia - Zuko's not sure what he thinks yet. She's definately odd. He doesn't hate her as of now, but he isn't particularly fond of her either. Tezz - despite the King's recruiting attempts, Tezz reminds Zuko too much of Azula and so he just tries to avoid him. Duncan - they're slowly bonding over parkout Ventus - Zuko feels sorry for him, and helps the boy whenever he can. Unkown to Ventus, Zuko has kind of made it a personal mission to help get the boy past his panic attacks. Zexion - Zuko is really confused by the quiet boy and doesn't know what to think. Anya - the girl slightly reminds him of Azula temper-wise, but Zuko doesn't get the 'crazy-vibe' from her so he isn't scared of her. Katara - Zuko is not fond of the water pesant. At all. Batman - Zuko really appreciates his class and teachings, having spent his whole life looking for ways to overcome his weaknesses. Videos (They go backwards according to the current timeline, so if you wanna be chronologically correct start at the bottom :D) Zuko's First Day: The Auditon: Category:Males Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Characters with powers